True Darkness
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Harry and Bellatrix are pulled back in time to become the apprentices of Morgan Le Fey. Harry/Bellatrix. Hellatrix. Rated M for later content. Dark Harry.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

_**Excerpt from 'Famous Witches and Wizards':**_

_**MORGAN LE LAY**_

_Morgan Le Fey is best known as Merlin's rival and half-sister of the muggle King Arthur Pendragon. Her exact date of birth is unknown, despite being Arthur's older sister. She was a known dark witch and had a known hatred for her younger brother. As an ally of Arthur, the great wizard Merlin was also known to be held in contempt by her. _

_Very little is known about Le Fay, and what is known comes from witness accounts of her. The reason for this is simple, Merlin personally hunted down and destroyed any and all relics, notes, books, and anything else connected to her. The reason for this is because it was his belief that her magics were too dangerous, and too tempting for any to practice safely. It is unknown whether or not he was successful, as Le Fay is believed to have taken at least two apprentices, known only by the names Arawn and Morrigan, who disappeared several years before her death, and may have been her own children (although there is no proof to these claims)._

_Morgan Le Fay is described in all accounts as a ruthless fighter, capable of unspeakable horror, with a cunning and intelligence that put Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, both would become apprentices of Merlin, to shame. Her physical appearance is, however, a source of debate among scholars, as nothing with her likeness remains. Some claim that her hair was black as night, echoing the darkness of her soul, others believe her hair was white, as the moon at night, with shimmering strands that reflected starlight. Some say that she was tall, towering above most men, while others say she was short, belaying her dangerous nature. Regardless of this debate, one thing is known about her appearance, she was beautiful and young. Despite being at least over a hundred years old at her time of death, it is said that she still appeared to be in her early twenties or late teens. And it is known that she did not die of old age._

_Fifty-four years before Merlin's own death, he sent one of his apprentices, Godric Gryffindor, to assassinate Le Fay when it became apparent that the dark witch was not aging. It was a suicide mission, due to Le Fay's own age, knowledge, and experience, but Gryffindor accepted. Gryffindor never spoke, nor wrote about how he succeeded in his endeavor, but he returned several months later with Morgan Le Fay's head. Merlin ran many test on the head until finally verifying that Morgan Le Fay was dead. Godric was the youngest of Merlin's four apprentices, and the last. After releasing Gryffindor from his apprenticeship on the spot (Merlin believed that killing Le Fay proved that Gryffindor needed no further instruction), Merlin spent the rest of his life hunting down any and all things connected to Le Fay._

_It is unknown what motivated Le Fay in her actions, just as it is unknown what dark magic she wielded. What is known are her actions. _

_She waged a personal war upon her brother Arthur for several years, harassing his knights, aiding his enemies, and finally assisting Arthur's bastard son Mordred (who contrary to popular belief was not Le Fay's own son) attempt to take his father's crown and throne. The war eventually ended with the death of both Arthur and Mordred. But Le Fay did show some respect towards her brother, carrying his body from the battlefield to Camelot so that he could be buried properly and with honor. She in fact carved his tombstone, etching upon it the words: Here Lies Arthur, King of the Britons, Master of Excalibur, and a Good, Righteous Man. May He Know Peace._

_Le Fay was also an ally to the goblins, assisting them in two separate rebellions, and helping to unite the various tribes under one banner. She is credited with the formation of the Goblin Nation and is respected to this day by the race of goblins. Goblins to this day react violently and swiftly to any perceived slight against the witch. They were known to assist her on several occasions._

_And of course one cannot forget the many numerous battles between her and Merlin and his apprentices. Merlin in fact founded a group known as The Order of the Phoenix to combat Le fay and her allies. After her death, the group became dedicated to preventing the rise of any other dark witches or wizards._

_Finally, Morgan Le Fay built Azkaban Fortress, and used it as a base of operations long before it was turned into a prison. It is unknown why, despite visiting the island fortress after Le Fay's death, Merlin left the place standing. It sat abandoned until the formation of the Wizengamot, who then decided to turn the fortress into a prison._

_The legacy of Morgan Le Fay has been forgotten thru the ages, dying along with her. But her legend has lived and thrived, passed down from parent to child. And while many of her feats have been exaggerated or forgotten, one thing is clear, she was one of the most dangerous women to ever live. Merlin, who is highly regarded as the most powerful wizard to ever live, was forced to assassinate the witch, as even he was unable to defeat her in open battle. If Merlin is the greatest light wizard to ever live, Morgan Le Fay is his opposite, the greatest dark witch to ever live._

_And one must always wonder whether or not Merlin was actually successful in his endeavors to destroy her knowledge and legacy._

00000000000000

**A/N- Please Review. I will update this story when I can. **

**And for those of you worried about my other stories, read the notice on my profile and I will update them when I update them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER !**

On an Island, far to the north, sat Azkaban Fortress. Once, the island was home to Morgan Le Fey and her two apprentices. Once the magic the surrounded the island made it a warm pleasant place, if one ignored who lived there. But that was ages ago. Now the old fortress housed criminals and dementors, foul creatures that feed on a persons happy thoughts and feelings, leaving them their fears and, usually, insane. The old magic had long since faded, leaving the island open to the elements of the northern seas. The chilling effect of the dementors hadn't helped.

But the fortress was still foreboding and it was still feared, albeit for different reasons. The witches and wizards inside the fortress were still feared, the most feared witches and wizards alive to be precise. The dementors were the bane of all, for only those without happy memories were immune to their effect. But what people truly feared, was being sent to fortress.

Time had stripped Azkaban of it's grandeur. Unlike Hogwarts castle, which had been maintained and taken care of, Azkaban fortress was allowed to sit, allowed to rot. And when the fortress was finally claimed, it was gutted. What was once home to Morgan Le Fey, was turned into a prison. It's once elegant and beautiful interior became nothing but stone walls and steel doors. Even the small section were the few human guards and the wardens stayed were spartan, as no one, aside from the prisoners and dementors, ever remained stationed at the prison longer than a week at a time.

Azkaban, like Hogwarts however, was sentient. The magic that had always surrounded and permeated the island and it's residents had imbedded itself in it's walls. But unlike Hogwarts Castle, Azkaban was full of sorrow and pain. The magic imbedded in it's ancient stones reflected this. Even under the rule of the Le Fay, the place was built as a fortress, as a building meant for war and death. Even when the halls were filled with signs of life, happiness, and harmless spells, it still recognized what it was.

When she returned, the fortress recognized her. It could not shield her from the dementors, nor did it wish to. The fortress had simple commands embedded in it's very stones. Commands that it consciously hid and acted upon. Commands that even the great wizard Merlin could not find and destroy.

Azkaban knew that one of it's mistresses had returned.

In a hidden chamber, deep beneath the ground floor of the the fortress, sat a circle of ancient stones. Runes had been etched upon every square inch of their surfaces. When it's mistress returned, Azkaban began to channel it's magic into the stones and into the runes.

All the fortress need do was wait.

0000000000

**Thirteen Years later**

Albus Dumbledore called an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix

All of the orders members were in attendance in the dinning room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, graciously lent to the Order by Sirius Black.

"Okay Albus," Minerva Mcgonagall asked, "what is this about?"

The old headmaster, sitting at the head of the table sighed as he ran a hand over his tired face. "There have been two disturbing turn of events. Kingsley, I'll let you go first."

The black Auror stood up. "Sometime in the last few hours, Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban Prison." He looked at Sirius. "The ministry, in there efforts not to admit You-know-who's return, is going to say that she most likely had your help Sirius."

Sirius Black, Godfather to Harry Potter and Bellatrix's cousin sighed. "Any idea how she escaped? Last I knew she wasn't an animagus."

Albus answered the question. "No one knew you, James, or Peter were animagus aside from Remus and I'm guessing a few others. She may very well have been. Unfortunately, that is not the most pressing matter at this point. Alastor, if you would."

Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody spoke up from were he was leaning against the wall. "Harry's gone. He disappeared about two hours ago while I was on watch." he pointed at his magical eye. "All I saw was a red light surrounding him and he was gone. I couldn't find anything else indicating where he's gone either."

"We have to find him," Sirius said immediately.

"Unfortunately, as Alastor just pointed out, we have no idea were to look," Dumbledore said flatly.

"Surely there's something we can do?" Molly Weasley asked.

Dumbledore looked over at Severus Snape. "Harry, it appears, was magicked away. That suggest some outside force. Severus, has Voldemort spoken of any plans regarding Harry?"

The potions master shook his head. "As far as I'm aware, his only plans thus far include a mass breakout of Azkaban, although he hasn't said when, and attempting to collect the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries."

"Then we must assume Harry left of his own free will. We'll station people at the Leaky cauldron and Diagon Alley to keep an eye out for him. They're the most likely places he is to go, aside from the Burrow." He looked over at Arthur and Molly. "Would you permit us to station someone at your home in case Harry shows up there. He is not aware that you and your family have moved in here for now."

Arthur nodded. "Of course. I'll even take the first watch if you'd like."

"Thank you Arthur."

"What about Aunt Bellatrix," Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix's niece and an Auror, asked. "She is dangerous."

"I'm afraid we won't find Bellatrix until she does something dangerous," Dumbledore sighed.

0000000000

**1042 years ago**

A woman of average height, with unremarkable brown hair that fell to her waist, watched as the circle of stones began to glow. She covered her eyes when a bright red light flared, leaving two people laying in the middle of the circle.

The woman frowned, not out of unhappiness, but in thoughtfulness. She thought this ritual would only bring her one person to teach. Then again, all it had specified was bringing her a student from the future she could send back. She dared not take any apprentices from this time, Merlin would kill them, merely to keep her knowledge from spreading. This way, her knowledge would survive her. She knew she would die, the when was what was in question.

Morgan Le Fay walked to the center of the stones and noticed the two people. The first was a young boy, probably in his early teens. He had messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She detected a foreign presence in his scar, she'd have to do something about that later. He was also skinny and she noticed that his back, he had appeared wearing only pants of some sort, was covered in scars, as were a few other places.

The witch turned to examine the second person. She was obviously much older than the boy, although it appeared that she'd aged prematurely. Gray in her dull black hair, a shallow, shrunken appearance to her face. The clothes she wore covered her body, but from what Morgan could see, she was appeared to be rather slim. And she was covered in grime and dirt.

Morgan Le Fay smiled to herself. It appeared that both of these people had hard lives if the conditions of there bodies were anything to go by. That was good, considering the training she had planned for them. But first she had to heal there various maladies. "Boxer! Winnie!" she called for her two house-elves.

The two elves appeared instantly and waited silently for there orders. "Boxer, take the boy up and find him a room. Make sure he doesn't leave until I see him. Winnie, Same for the woman."

The two elves bowed and walked over to there charges.

Once the elves were gone, Morgan turned and walked towards Azkaban's dungeon. She had work to do, and she would need some energy to do it.

0000000000

**Thirty days after the disappearance of Harry and Bellatrix**

Two figures appeared in a flash of red light in the middle of Azkaban's hidden chamber.

The first figure would be easily recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange, at least to everyone else. Bellatrix Potter-Le Fay was the witch's new name, at least new to everyone else. She and Harry had been husband and wife for twenty years to them. She appeared similar to how she had disappeared a moth ago. Her hair, although now shiny and full of life, had streaks of white running through it. Her body was no longer shrunken and skeleton like. Instead, her hourglass shaped figure was full and fresh. Her toned body also would show her muscles if she showed much skin. And her violet eyes, which had grown dull and lifeless due to her years surrounded by the dementors, now shown brilliantly with a spark of life, and a hint of danger. She wore a figure hugging red dress and a black, hooded cloak. A choker around her neck held a silver pendant, displaying the Le fey family crest, And a goblin made wedding band sat on her left ring finger.

The second figure wouldn't be so easily recognized. In fact, the only thing people were likely to recognize were Harry Potter-Le Fay's emerald green eyes. His hair now fell down his back, tied back in a ponytail. A neatly trimmed black beard also covered his face. Both had strands of steel gray hair running through them. Gone were his glasses and lightning bolt scar. He was also taller, standing a a good 6'2", about five inches taller than his wife. No longer was he skinny. While he wasn't a body builder, his body was now muscular, despite his apparent age. A scar ran just over his left eye running from about half an inch above it to an inch bellow , he had purposely left it, telling Bellatrix that he liked the dangerous look it gave him. He wore an identical wedding band to Bellatrix's, aside from size, on his left ring finger. Another ring sat on his right ring finger, the signet ring of of the Le fay family. His pants were black dragon hide, as was his vest. His red shirt matched his wife's dress. And like her, he also wore a black hooded cloak.

"How long did she say we'd been been gone?" Harry asked his wife.

Bellatrix smiled at her husband. "Mother said one day for every year."

"So thirty years." Harry snorted. "We've only been gone a bloody month."

"Arawn," Bellatrix chided sternly. "A lot can happen in a month. You remember the damned trip to Africa mother took us on, don't you?"

"Sorry love, you've got a very good point." He looked around the room. "So what's first on the agenda?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Unfortunately, Azkaban is needed as a prison at the moment. But I do believe we have one or two visits we need to make while we're her. I need to finalize my divorce after all."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I really hope your talking about Ole' Rudy."

Bellatrix chuckled as she patted her husbands shoulder. "I wouldn't do that to you. Your too good in bed."

"So there is a reason you keep me around after all?"

"Of course," Bellatrix said as she walked over to open the door. "You're my own personal sex slave."

Harry chuckled as drew his wand, silver, 13 ½ inches with a basilisk fang and some of Bellatrix's blood as the core. "There are worse occupations to have."

"Too true my husband, too true," Bellatrix said as as she drew her own wand, marble, 12 ¾ inches with a nundu claw and some of Harry's blood as the core.

Together, the two of them set about opening the chamber.

000000000000000

**A/n- Hope you like. Please review.**

**I plan on going back and forth between past and present. And Harry and Bellatrix were in the past for thirty years, I am not going to cover all of those years, for obvious reasons. And the reason Harry and Bellatrix have different wands is simple, they obviously didn't have their own wands on them when they were pulled back in time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n- Check out my challenges in my forum, please.**

**And I am going to try and stay consistent, and I apologize for not catching my many errors. But in this story it is meant to be Le Fey and not Le Fay. I do apologize. Also, rather than saying how many years ago when I switch back and forth between past and present I am merely going to say past and present, thank you.**

**Chapter **

Present

A younger looking Harry followed his younger looking wife down Grimmauld Place. No longer did his hair have bits of steel gray flecked through it. And Bellatrix had convinced him to finally heal the scar over his eye. Bellatrix also no longer had any gray in her now midnight black hair.

The two appeared to be at least ten years younger.

"Are you sure about this love?" Harry asked as they walked down the block for the third time.

"Of course I am!" Bellatrix snapped. "I grew up with my sisters and cousins in the damned place. I know it's around here somewhere!"

Harry sighed, he knew his wife was getting worked up, and that was never good. When she got frustrated, things usually tended to get hurt. Bellatrix Potter-Le Fey may not be the same woman that was imprisoned within Azkaban fourteen years ago, disregarding the thirty years in the past, anymore, but the crucciatus was still her favorite curse when she got frustrated, and it was quite painful.

He idly watched the numbers on the houses as they walked by. 14...13...11...Wait a minute, eleven? Shouldn't there be a twelve. Num...Num... Harry smirked when he realized what was wrong. "Morrigan!" he drew his wife's attention. "Look at the house numbers. Tell me what you see."

Bellatrix did as her husband asked. "Twelve is missing," she concluded. "Num...Num...I can't finish the damned thought!" She yelled.

Harry sighed again, he really hated it when Bellatrix got worked up, she couldn't think as clearly. "What spell would be able to do that?" he asked, hoping the questions would give his wife time to calm down before she started hurling spells, they were in muggle London after all.

After a moment of thought, Bellatrix sighed. "The fidelus. But who would...,"She trailed off as her calming mind allowed her to think. "Sirius," she mumbled. "This is where he's hiding," she concluded.

Harry smiled, relieved that Bellatrix had calmed down. "So the question is simply whether or not we try and break through the charm, or we find someplace else to stay."

Bellatrix glared at him. "Wipe that smug smile off your face or you aren't getting any for a month."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't go that long without sex."

Bellatrix smirked. "You so sure about that my dear husband?"

Her husband glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Harry sighed as he frowned. "Fine, you happy now?"

Bellatrix patted his cheek. "Of course." She sighed. "Any ideas as to where we could stay, I really don't want to deal with Sirius at the moment. In fact, all I want is a nice warm bath in an actual tub, I haven't had one for forty-four years if you count my time in Azkaban, and a few days to relax before we get to work."

"We can always stay at a hotel, or the Leaky Cauldron. Or we could go back to Azkaban and finish clearing the place out," Harry suggested.

"No way am I staying at the Leaky Cauldron, the place always gave me the creeps." Bellatrix shuddered. "And as for Azkaban, what part of relax didn't you get?"

"It was just a suggestion," Harry raised his hands defensively. "So I guess this means we're going muggle, right?"

"Yes dear," Bellatrix said as she looped her arm through his and began to lead him away. "I'll bet my parent's are just rolling around in their graves right now."

No one inside Number Twelve Grimmauld Place knew that they had visitors outside. Ten minutes after Bellatrix and Harry left the street, an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was called.

A report had come in saying that every marked Deatheater in Azkaban had been found dead that morning. All of them seemed to appear to be nothing more than shrunken, mummified corpses.

0000000000000

"What do you mean dead?" Lord Voldemort, born Tom Riddle, asked one of his spies in Ministry, Lucius Malfoy.

"Their corpses were found in there cells when the guards on duty went on their daily rounds," the blond man explained as he knelt before the Dark Lord. "Only your followers were touched."

"Explain how they died Lucius."

Lucius hesitated. "The Ministry does not yet know," he explained. "What Fudge told me was that the bodies appeared to be have shrunken, aged appearances and all had white hair. They are still conducting an investigation as to what could have caused this to happen."

The Dark Lord steepled his fingers in front of him. "How many of your fellow Deatheater's were killed?"

"Twelve that they knew about for sure, and twenty more that got thrown in for some other reason."

"Thank you for this news Lucius. You may go." The Dark Lord waved his hand, dismissing Lucius.

As the elder Malfoy left, he was just thankful that his lord hadn't cursed the messenger.

Voldemort contemplated this news. On one hand, he no longer needed to break his followers out of prison allowing him to focus on other things. On the other, he was down twenty-two Deatheaters. And some of them, like the Lestranges and Carrow siblings were some of his best.

And what caused their deaths? In all of his life he had never known any magic that could what was described, aside from some very complex wards in Egypt, but those took a full lunar cycle to set up, if not longer. And he seriously doubted that anyone could hide in Azkaban Prison long enough to set them up.

It was most curious indeed.

0000000000000

Harry and Bellatrix arrived at a muggle hotel via taxi after Harry had gone into a jeweler and sold several rare stones he had on him from the past, the subtle use of legillimency may also have helped Harry get the amount of money he did. He didn't even realize the name of the hotel, he'd simply told the cab driver to take him and his wife to the best hotel in town.

And after getting himself and Bellatrix a suite, again legillimency may have helped along with paying in cash, he was rather pleased. Especially since the suite had a hot tub, which he was currently enjoying with Bellatrix.

"This is heaven," Bellatrix moaned with her eyes closed as she rested up against jets in the tub. "So much better than a lake or a river."

Harry chuckled as he watched his wife, and her bare breast floating just under the water. "Because of the warmth or the jets?"

"Both," she sighed. "If I'd known muggles had made such things before I went into Azkaban, I never would have joined Voldemort." She cracked her eyes open and smirked at Harry. "Are you just going to sit there all night, or are you going to get over here and fuck me?"

Harry smiled. "I thought you said you wanted to relax?"

"And sex is part of relaxing. Now get over here and fuck me, I've had a very stressful day."

Harry was only too happy to oblige.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter #**

Past

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a room he had never seen before, that much he could tell without his missing glasses. He sat up to look around the room. It was then he noticed that he was laying on a very comfortable mattress.

The door opened and Harry made out the blurry figure of, what he assumed was, a woman. "Where am I?" he asked.

To his surprise, the woman chuckled. "Where is not the question young man, the question is when. I would imagine a few things have changed in the future."

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he squinted at the woman, trying to get a better look. All he succeed in doing was drawing the woman's attention to his eyesight, and apparent lack of.

"The current year is 953, A.D.," the woman said as she approached the bed. "Sit still please," she said as she reached out to place her hand over his eyes.

Harry felt...there weren't words to describe what was happening. It seemed as though he was in the most pain he had ever endured, and at the same time, it was the most pleasurable feeling he had experienced, all flowing through his eyes. Harry didn't know whether to gasp out in pain, or moan in ecstasy. And when the woman moved away her hand, he could see clearly.

Being that she was standing in front of him, the first thing he saw was the woman. His first thought was that she was beautiful, and much younger than he had thought. Her brown hair fell to her waist in easy waves. And her tanned skin, at least that he could see, was flawless. Piercing blue eyes assessed him as the woman's red lips turned up into a smile. "Much better, isn't it?"

"Thank you," he said. It was then that he remembered what she had said about the year. "You said it was 953?"

The woman nodded.

Harry sat back on the headboard of the bed. '953,' he mouthed. He looked around the room and noticed that, although it was a very spartan room, the few bits of furniture were well made and expensive. "Where am I? And who are you?" He asked.

The woman arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Tell me, have manners eroded so far in the future? It is impolite to ask for a name without giving your own."

"I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter," he said introducing himself. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was from the future?"

The woman smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask that question. You will excuse me if I decline to answer, I have another guest that came along with you. I will answer both of your questions tonight after dinner Harry. One of my house-elves will come and get you at that time, they will also bring you appropriate clothing. Now if you excuse me, I have one other to attend to. I will answer one question however. Earlier you asked me my name, I am Morgan Le Fey."

Harry's eyes widened as Morgan Le Fey strode regally through the door, closing it behind her.

0000000000

Bellatrix Lestrange opened her eyes and swore they were playing tricks on her. The walls of her cell in Azkaban were clean, and the rag of a blanket she laid on was a soft fluffy mattress that felt like heaven.

It was only after a few moments, when she realized that she wasn't being affected by non-existent dementors, that she shot out of bed, looking around wide-eyed. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself.

Noticing that she was still wearing her dirty, torn prison uniform, Bellatrix made her way over to an ornately made closet. Opening it, she was disappointed to find the thing empty.

"You don't get any of my clothes until you wash," a voice said from behind her.

Turning, Bellatrix saw a woman, younger than her, standing in the doorway. She growled at the woman, but did question her, understanding her filthy state, and the fact that she was unarmed. "Then tell me where I can bathe so I can get out of these rags," Bellatrix demanded.

The woman smirked. "Winnie!" she called, summoning a female house-elf to the room.

"Yes Mistress?" Winnie asked.

"Would you take Ms...," the woman turned to look at her. "Sorry, but what is your name?"

"Lestrange," Bellatrix sneered. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

The woman smiled evilly. "Winnie, take Ms. Lestrange and dump her in the river, then prepare her for dinner."

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "River...Wha...," before she could finish the elf had grabbed her and she found herself in the middle of an ice-cold river. She screamed at the shock the cold water caused her.

0000000000

Morgan Le Fay looked up from where she sat at the table as the door to the dinning room opened and Harry entered the room, led by Boxer. He was now wearing simple, yet sturdy, black leather pants and boots along with a red silk shirt.

As soon as Boxer noticed her her asked, "Do you require anything else Mistress?"

Morgan smiled as shook her head. "Nothing now Boxer. You are dismissed."

The house-elf bowed before vanishing in with a small pop.

Morgan observed the young man for a moment, before gesturing to a seat to her right. "Please, take a seat," she ordered softly. "My other guest will be joining us momentarily. Then I will answer any questions the two of you may have."

"Thank you Ma'am," Harry said as he took the offered seat.

Morgan observed him as they waited in silence for Bellatrix to appear. He was obviously nervous, but her kept his brilliant emerald eyes down, preventing her from reading his emotions further without the use of legilimancy. He was also tense, as though he was prepared to fight or flee, which he would do if pressed she had no idea.

She was pulled from her musings as a much cleaner Bellatrix was pushed into the dinning room. She wore a white silk shirt, with a blood-red corset on the outside and a matching silk dress. Winnie didn't even wait to be dismissed, as she knew her mistress would call her if needed.

Bellatrix growled and turned her eyes to Morgan, then Harry. She noticed a widening of her eyes as they fell upon Harry's scar, and a smile crossed her face. "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," she purred. "My master would reward me handsomely if I delivered you to him."

Surprisingly, at least to Morgan, Harry appeared to relax, as though threats on his life where a normal occurrence. "I wish I could say I know who you are, but I can't, though you are vaguely familiar. As for Voldemort..."

"YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME! YOU FILTHY LITTLE MOGREL! I'll..."

"Do nothing!" Morgan interjected firmly, her voice laced with power and demanding obedience despite it's soft tone. "I don't see how you could, even if I allowed it. The only way for you to return to your time is for me to send you there."

"Time? What the hell are you talking about?" Bellatrix demanded.

"I have brought you, and Mr. Potter here, to the year 953 A.D. to be my apprentices. For some reason, my ritual brought two of you back in time, instead of the one I was expecting. And although I don't care what you do after you finish your apprenticeship, so long as you are my students, I expect the two of you to get along."

"Who are you to make these demands to me?" Bellatrix demanded, a slightly crazed look entering her eyes. "You're no older than twenty and I have lived over twice as long."

Morgan smiled and released a visible aura of magic around her. "Don't let appearances deceive you, I'm in my seventies. As for who I am. I am Morgan Le Fey, ruler of Azkaban, sister to Arthur Pendragon, Goblin friend, and most powerful witch currently alive. Who are you to question me? Now sit DOWN!"

Bellatrix meekly sat in the only available chair, her eyes wide and holding a tinge of fear.

"Now that we've all been acquainted, let's get down to business."

Morgan's smile was almost feral.

0000000000

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. Please review and check out the challenges in my Forum.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter $**

Present

Harry made his way down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts Bank. Bellatrix rested on his shoulder in the form of black raven. It had been three day's since their return to the present, and they had decided that it was time to start getting to work.

Harry picked up a paper as he walked. He scowled at the headline. _IS POTTER DELUSINAL?_

"Idiots," Harry muttered under his breath as he read the article. Bellatrix nudged him. He smiled as he reached up and ran a finger over her back. "You're right of course. I'll see what Gringotts can do to stop it."

Harry threw the paper away and continued on to the bank.

Gringotts was busy when he stepped into the lobby. Rather then step into a line for a teller, Harry stepped up to the only goblin with no line, the floor manager.

The goblin sneered down at him. "What do you want wizard?"

Harry glared at the goblin before speaking in perfect gobbdegook. "_I am here to see your director and king,"_ he said in a dangerous voice that would terrify most wizards.

Although surprised that the man in front of him could speak his people's language, the manager wondered who the hell this man was to make such an outrageous demand. "_Do you have an appointment Mr...?"_

Harry smirked at the goblin as he reached over the counter, grabbing the goblin by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him across the counter, drawing the attention of the others in the bank, including the guards.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the manager demanded. Only to stare at the mans hand in shock when he realized what was on the ring finger of the hand holding him.

"_I am Lord Arawn Le Fey, blood adopted son of Morgan Le Fey, Husband to Morrigan Le Fey, and the one wizard you do not want pissed of at the goblin nation,"_ Harry said softly. In the silence of the stunned bank, his voice carried to every goblin in the lobby, who all looked upon the man in fear. While none of the goblins living had been alive during the time Morgan, Arawn, and Morrigan Le Fey, the stories of their abilities and exploits were accurately recorded by the goblins, and taught to every generation in preparation for the return of Morgan's apprentices and children. These tales had never been told to outsiders. The goblin manager knew, as all goblins did, that it was impossible to forge the crest of the Le Fey family, or wear the emblem without permission from the family and survive, and his keen goblin eyes could tell that this was the true crest of the Le Fey.

The goblin was truly afraid for his life at this moment in time, as was every goblin present in the lobby who had heard the exchange between the wizard and their manager.

"_Now," _Harry continued, "_My wife and I would like to see your director and king."_

"_W...Wife?"_

Bellatrix pecked the goblin's cheek, drawing his attention to her, as the goblin himself paled at the realization that the bird wasn't a pet.

"_I...I'll t...t..take you to him," _The manager gulped.

Harry released the goblin. "Good," he said returning to the English tongue. "After you," he _gestured_ to the hallway behind the counter.

The goblin led the two past several confused goblins, they hadn't been in the lobby and hence had no idea why the human was being led into the heart of their bank.

They were finally stopped by four armed guards standing outside a set of golden doors.

"_Why is this human here Snarlhook?" _one guard said obviously disgusted.

The manager, Snarlhook, paled, knowing that the man, and probably the raven, he was leading could understand their language. He was about to respond when Harry answered before him.

"_We are here to see your director and king goblin,"_ he said, shocking the guards. "_And as I told your associate here, I am Lord Arawn Le Fey."_

At this time Bellatrix jumped off of Harry's shoulder and changed back to her normal human form in the process. "_And I am Lady Morrigan Le Fey."_

The guards paled. They may not have seen Harry's ring, but their was no way to miss the choker around Bellatrix's neck. One of the guards, whose hobby was studying goblin history, actually feinted.

"_Just...Just let us announce first?" _one guard asked.

Harry nodded to the goblin, who promptly vanished behind the golden doors. Only to reappear in a matter of moments.

"_King Dreadclaw will see you now."_

000000000000

**Later that day.**

"I hate this!" Bellatrix declared loudly as she walked away from Gringotts bank, Harry perched on her shoulder as a raven, like she had been earlier. "This is the third time! Once when Mother brought us back in time, when I healed myself after the training exercise with the griffon, and again now!"

Harry chuckled, drawing Bellatrix's glare. "Laugh it up some more why don't you, unless of course you want sex sometime this century."

The raven suddenly fell silent, and appeared to be brooding.

Bellatrix sighed as she made her way towards the post office, she had just seen her reflection in a mirror. She didn't mind being in her fifteen-year old body again, but she had done the same thing than Morgan Le Fey had done shortly after her and Harry had been pulled back in time, of course Morgan had done on purpose. De-aging and healing herself required more concentration than it took Harry. Where he only had to worry about when to stop the process (unless he wanted to keep a scar like he had the one that had been over his eye), she had to worry about that, plus accidentally healing her hymen, which she had just done in the bank.

After posting the letter written by Harry, Bellatrix made her way to the leaky cauldron to wait for an answer. In the area behind the pub, after the entrance had closed and she and Harry had checked for others, Harry returned to his fifteen-year old human form. He frowned as he re-adjusted the fake glasses on his nose. "This going to take some getting used to again," he mumbled, since he hadn't worn glasses in thirty years. He also had a new lightning bolt scar on his forehead, identical to the old one, cutesy of his wife. "And did you have to enjoy carving my head so much?"

Bellatrix smirked. "Well if you hadn't made that joke about popping my cherry again, I would of cast a numbing charm before hand. And if you ever make a joke like that again, I'll crucio you until I'm satisfied." She crossed her arms. "now it's time to play with the latest incarnation of the order." And she changed back into a raven before perching on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled as he reminded her, "Only this time we're not fighting against them."

Harry walked into the pub to await a response.

000000000000

Sirius was in the master bedroom of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Buckbeak and Hedwig, who had come to him a couple of hours after Harry had disappeared. He'd become more depressed than usual since Harry's disappearance a month ago. Not even Remus had been able to cheer him up. Of course the werewolf, Hermione, and Weasleys hadn't been much better.

He was pulled form his musing as Remus opened the door to the room. "Molly said dinner would be ready in a few minutes."

Sirius stood up and joined the werewolf as they made their way down to dinner.

The Weasleys and Hermione, who were living at Grimmauld place with Sirius and Remus, were already waiting around the table, along with Tonks, Sirius' second cousin, who had taken to visiting as often as she could.

The group was about to dig into Molly's excellent cooking when a brown barn owl swooped into the kitchen with a letter attached to it's leg and landed in front of Sirius.

Sirius took the letter addressed to him and opened it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_First I apologize for any worry I may have caused you when I disappeared thirty-three days ago, I assure you that it was not my intention to disappear, and that I am well. I'm going to take this moment to say that I know where you are, I just can't enter due to the fidelus around the building. To prove it to you, I will give you the most specific answer I can. You are between numbers thirteen and eleven Grimmauld Place. I also know that this place is the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix, which means that you can, hopefully, send someone to pick me up at the leaky cauldron. I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer what I can when I see you._

_Harry_

_P.S. Say to to everyone for me._

A smile spread across his face. "It's from Harry!" he said excitedly, drawing everyone's attention. Then he frowned as he realized what harry was saying. How the hell did his godson know where his home was? Or what the Order was? He handed the letter to Remus, who, like Sirius, smiled then frowned as he read the letter.

Remus stood from the table, as he handed the letter back to Sirius. "I'll floo Dumbledore. He'll probably call an emergency meeting before we're sent to get Harry."

0000000000

Harry waited in a corner of the pub, nursing a butterbeer. He missed the stuff, as it hadn't been invented in Morgan's lifetime and neither he nor Bellatrix knew how to make it. He'd prefer wine, but Tom wouldn't sell him any. He had poured some into a bowl, which Bellatrix was drinking out of in her raven form.

He smiled as three people stepped into the pub, he recognized one of them as Remus and another as Moody. He smiled when Remus spotted him and began to lead the others over. Bellatrix, also noticing them, flew up unto Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?" Remus greeted cautiously.

Harry smiled, "Who were you expecting?"

Remus was about to say something when Moody interrupted him. "Hold it Remus, how do we know he's who he says he is? He could be polyjuiced."

Remus raised an eyebrow but turned back to Harry. "What did you stop Padfoot and I from doing in the Shrieking Shack?"

Harry scowled. "I stopped you from killing the traitorous bastard Wormtail."

Remus turned to Moody and nodded. "That's him."

"I don't suppose anyone picked my belongings up from my aunt and uncles?" Harry asked. "Or knows where Hedwig is?"

"Hedwig and your trunk and other belonging are all at Padfoot's," Remus answered. "Do you have anything you need to grab here?"

"No. Everything I need I have." Harry looked at the pink-haired girl with them. "May I ask who the pink-haired girl is?"

The girl held out her hand. "Tonks."

Harry smiled as he shook her hand. "So you're Nymphadora then?"

Her eyes widened as her her hair turned red. "Don't call me that!" she demanded. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

Harry chuckled. "Ask me again when we get to where we're going." he looked at Remus and Moody, "We are going where I expect, aren't we?"

Remus nodded.

Harry stood up from his seat. "Then shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

0000000000

Bellatrix inwardly smiled, from her perch on Harry's shoulder, she was able to read the note Moody had shown Harry. The best part was that, since the fidelus didn't work on real animals, no one one would think twice about her until she revealed herself.

As soon as Harry stepped through the door of Number 12, he was pulled into a hug by his godfather. "Thank Merlin your okay," Sirius said before pushing Harry to arms length and looking him in the eye. "Now where the hell have you been?"

Harry smirked and was about to respond when someone else spoke.

"I would like to know that as well Harry?" Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway to the kitchen, flanked by several others, including Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Arthur and Molly Weasley. "Why don't you and the others join us in the kitchen."

Harry shrugged. "Sure. But first there's something I have to do."

"What?" Sirius asked.

Harry smirked. "You're welcome to follow me if you'd like to know." He picked Bella carefully up off of his shoulder. "Lead the way Morrigan."

Bellatrix jumped up and spread her wings, before flying through the hallway and up the stairs. Harry followed her, while the entire Order followed him.

To the Order's surprise, Harry and the raven entered the tapestry room, where the family tree surrounded them on all for walls.

Harry looked at the raven and spoke, "Can I do this or do you have too?"

The order was shocked when the raven turned into a young woman. "I'm afraid I have to," she spoke.

Unfortunately, while Bellatrix may have been in her fifteen-year old body, but five people, not including Harry, in the room were able to recognize her at that age.

At once, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore pulled their wands and shouted, "Bellatrix!"

0000000000

**A/N- Please Review and check out the Challenges in my Forum. I have a challenge involving Bellatrix's sister Andromeda, Light A's challenge. It also includes Amalia Bones. Please check it out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER %**

PAST

Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall of her new room.

Whatever the hell Morgan did to her had done wonders, she thought. No longer did she look like a forty-year old witch that had spent the past thirteen years in Azkaban Prison. She looked like her fifteen-year old self. And she had to admit that, although she had still been considered beautiful when she went to prison, thirteen, almost fourteen years, surrounded by dementors and given a minimal amount of food had wreaked havoc upon her body.

She could have done with out the witch restoring her...virginity? Was she even technically a virgin again? Her hymen had been repaired, which according to magical standards meant she was a virgin, but she'd still had sex. Not that her husband was any good in bed, but still.

Was she even married anymore?

There were to many questions. This whole time-travel business was confusing.

The fact that Potter, the brat that had been responsible for her Master's fall, had been drug back in time with her didn't help her mood at all. Le Fey, who was considered the greatest dark witch to ever live (and coincidentally the longest to live and reign) , had forbidden her from harming him, let alone killing him. And even if she could kill Potter, she had no way of alerting her master that he was dead.

On the other hand, she was excited. A true Black, Bellatrix had been studying the Dark Arts since she was first able to read a book, with the engourgement of her family. And Unlike her sisters and cousin, who while they had learned the basics of the Dark Arts before focusing on other subjects such asetiquettee (Narcissa), law (Andromeda), and quidditch (Regulus), Bellatrix had delved deep into the Dark Arts and dueling magic. Only Sirius had shared her passion, but when he had been sorted into Gryffindor, he quickly drifted away from the Dark Arts into lighter, more legal spells and pranks.

And she had lost her best friend, which was another thing she held against Potter. He was the spawn of the man that had taken away her best friend, the boy who had for all intents and purposes been her brother, her twin.

But as she thought about it, she smiled. In a way, this time in the past with Potter could prove to be most...rewarding.

She couldn't kill Harry, but that didn't mean she couldn't aid Morgan in turning him to the Dark. And in a way, it would be the perfect revenge against the man that had taken Sirius from her and turned him to the light.

It was a common misconception in the wizarding world that there was such a thing as a Grey wizard or witch. Every magical was either Dark or Light, and while their were varying degrees of Dark and Light, there was no Grey. All spells were one or the other, and depended upon their original intended use. Every witch or wizard's magical core was influenced by the types of spells they cast. The more light spell they cast, the lighter their core, while the darker spells made their core darker. Most witches and wizard straddled the line, as many used no more than a handful of spells that though dark, were balanced by the light spells they cast.

An example was the stunning spell, it was technically dark, as it had originally been developed as a means of capture so that you could torture and execute an enemy. But it was usually countered by the amount of light magic one cast, such as, another common spell used by Aurors, the disarming spell. Because it was meant to disarm, and not injure, an opponent, it was considered light.

But if you did not straddle the line and delved deeply into light or dark magic, it was harder to cast the opposing spells. A purely light magical would never be able to cast the torture curse for example, as it would place to much strain on the persons magical core. Meanwhile, a purely dark magical could not cast healing spells, which was why they relied heavily on potions. It was also why potion masters tended to be darker wizards, not to say a light wizard couldn't make a potion just as well, but they tended not to have the same motivation.

She had no idea where Potter stood in regard to light and dark (she was sure he was light but had no idea how light), but by gradually using weaker dark spell, she would easily be able to tip the balance into darkness. And once firmly entrenched on that side, she could start influencing him with even darker spells.

James Potter took her cousin and friend from her, she would take his son.

0000000000

Harry looked at himself in the mirror hanging in his room, amazed at the changes Morgan Le Fey had made to his body. All of his scars were gone, even his famous lightning-bolt one, and he no longer needed glasses. But what amazed him the most was that he was now longer short and scrawny. Whatever the witch had done to him had healed the malnourishment that near starvation and neglect from the Dursley's had caused him. While not that muscular, he wasn't as thin as before, and at least five inches taller.

He wasn't to sure about being in the past, but it could be worse. And it seemed that Ms. Le Fey was going to teach him more magic, which would help immensely against Voldemort if he ever returned to his time.

Not having grown up in a wizarding household, and not really paying attention in muggle school due to not wanting to accidentally do better than Dudley, he had no idea that Morgan Le Fey was much darker than Voldemort. But if what he was seeing in the mirror was any indication of what she was going to teach him, he was going to look forward to the lessons.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Bellatrix. After she was introduced, he remembered the pensive memory he had seen in Dumbledore's office. She was one of the Deatheaters that tortured Neville's parents, and had proclaimed her loyalty to Voldemort even as she was drug away in chains. Added to that was the threat she made against him when she recognized who he was, while familiar and slightly comforting (if his life wasn't in danger since he entered the magical world something weird HAD to be going on) it meant he would need to keep an eye on her.

And perhaps this time in the past could change her ways.

0000000000

Sauron, a goblin war-chief of the Mordor Clan and head of Morgan Le Fey's guard, eyed his mistress warily. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "The two of them do not seem to be compatible."

Morgan Le Fey just smiled at the black armored goblin. "I didn't expect to gain two apprentices Sauron. I was only expecting one, but this presents a...singular opportunity. I already planned on blood-adopting whoever the ritual brought me. Unlike that trusting fool that serves my brother, there is no way in hell I would teach my magic to someone not of my family. But having two apprentices, one a male and the other a female, will provide an alliance when I send them back into the future. As husband and wife, they will have a loyal ally whom they can trust to watch their back."

"Pardon me, but by my observation, they don't seem to even like each other, let alone have any trust," he pointed out, having witnessed Morgan's memories of them. "How will they function as husband and wife? Why would they even enter into such a union?"

Morgan chuckled. "You seem to forget my friend, that I have plenty of time to fulfill my plans. And as their teacher, I assure you that they will be forced into enough situations that they will have no choice but to learn to trust one another."

"You may be able to stop yourself from aging, but no one is immortal," Sauron growled out. "Should Merlin get lucky, you will not have time to train them. Not to mention that you must still fulfill your promise to me and my clan!"

"Calm yourself Sauron. You and the Mordor Clan will rule the other clans. But it will take time, and I will need Harry and Bellatrix's help," the witch pointed out angrily. "You know it takes time to prepare a military campaign, and while I am powerful, not even I can be everywhere at once. You need their help as well as my own to succeed. And I need them to pass on my legacy."

Sauron was silent for a moment before asking. "Very well," he said, before turning and walking away from the witch.

As Morgan watched the goblin walk away she sighed. She sometimes wondered why she worked with the goblin, but she could not have gotten to where she was with out Sauron and his clan's help. And while she could wipe them out easily, she had a higher sense of honor than that.

Sinking into her favorite chair, Morgan Le Fey began to plan out how she would train her two apprentices, blood magic was a difficult art after all, as was shape-shifting (her pride and joy, and so much more useful than Merlin's pathetic animagus transformation), the two most difficult and unique things she intended to teach. That's not to say her other lessons would be easy, but it would be those two that would push the bounds of Harry and Bellatrix's energy and patience.

She also had to figure out how to bring the two closer together.

This would take some thought.

0000000000

**I hope you enjoyed. And yes, the Lord of the Rings reference is intentional. **

**Please Review and check out the Challenges in my Forum, link on profile.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter ^**

Present

Everyone else that had followed Harry to the room drew their wands at their five fellows declaration.

"Harry, step away from her," Sirius commanded.

Harry just smiled and stepped in front of Bellatrix.

"Harry..." Dumbledore began, but was cut of as Harry spoke.

"Perhaps you should hurry up," he commented nonchalantly. In fact everyone in the room could think he was calm and posed no threat.

Bellatrix knew different. One of her husbands favorite tactics was to trick his opponents into a false sense of security, before springing into action like an enraged dragon. While everyone was focused on Harry, Bella drew a hidden knife from the folds of her dress, and pricked her thumb to draw blood.

The crowd in the door watched as Bellatrix placed her bloody thumb to her own name and likeness on the tapestry. It glowed for a moment, before her name changed, as did Rudolpus Lestrange's name and likeness next to her. After a few moments, Rudolphus' likeness had changed to Harry's, and the names now read Bellatrix/Morrigan and Harry/Arawn Potter/Le Fey, though none from the order was close enough to read them.

"That should do it," Bellatrix said, walking up to stand next to Harry, her right hand toying with the handle of her wand as her left came to rest on her husbands shoulder. Though she spoke to Harry, she kept her gaze on the stunned Order. "You should be able to handle the books in the library without any ill effects now."

Harry grinned and said, "Thanks love," before placing a chaste kiss on her head, keeping an eye on the Order.

That act seemed to snap the Order member's out of their stupor.

"Harry, do you realize who she is?" he asked, still not lowering his wand.

The man..err, boy...man in a boys body, spoke softly as he answered. "I should hope so. I did marry her after-all. Now if you would all kindly lower your wands, we won't have to hurt you."

"You're in no position to threaten us," Snape growled.

Bellatrix smirked. "Is that so Severus. Just because you've all got the exit blocked, doesn't give you an advantage."

"Severus..." Dumbledore tried to stop the potion's master.

But the arrogant man ignored the older wizard. "You're outnumbered you foolish woman!"

Before the Order could blink, Snape was on the ground, writhing in pain as bolt's of lightning struck his body, coming from Harry's curled fingers.

"Insult me, I don't care," Harry began in a low growl. His face had lost all signs of happiness or joy, and was instead filled with fury. "Insult my father, I get irritated. Insult my wife, and you will suffer more pain than you can possibly imagine."

Dumbledore, quickly followed by several others, tried to stun Harry, only for Bellatrix, wand in hand, to deflect the spells harmlessly against the wall. But before any more spells could be cast she softly said, "Harry, stop."

Her husband snarled, but did so, leaving Snape alive, if badly injured. The smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

Turning his back on the Order, harry walked over to Bella, and pulled her into a loving embrace, his forehead resting against her's as his anger cooled.

"Harry," Sirius began, his voice full of sadness, "What happened to you?"

"We'll explain in the morning," Bellatrix said calmly, never looking towards the Order. "But tonight, we require a bed. I..we promise to give you an explanation in the morning."

Without waiting for a response, Bellatrix made her way through the Order member's to the hall, guiding Harry as he walked beside her. Once their, the couple made their way to Bellatrix's old room.

A few minutes later, Fred and George's belongings were tossed out into the hallway.

0000000000

"It is clear that Harry and Bellatrix's disappearance's were somehow related," Dumbledore said, addressing the gathered member's of the Order. It had been two hour's since Harry's arrival, and he had called an emergency meeting. "What concern's me is how they came to be husband and wife. I'm sure that all of you are aware that Bellatrix is...was, a very loyal follower of Voldemort's."

"Do you think she has some kind of spell on him?" Molly Weasley asked.

Moody snorted. "As much as I would like that, Harry's reaction to Snape insulting his wife cannot be false, not to have happened as quick as it did. Though whatever they know, I can't say. They've somehow figured out how to block my eye, I can't see in their room at all."

"Forget where they've been," Tonks interrupted. "How the hell did you guys recognize Bellatrix, I know I didn't, and I'm related to her!"

"But you didn't grow up with her," Sirius said quietly, his head hung down. "I did. And, before Hogwarts, she and I were incredibly close." He picked his head up. "I'd know her anywhere, regardless of how she looks."

Dumbledore nodded. "Minerva and I taught her. As neither of us have seen much of her after she graduated, the image of her we most easily remember is that of her as a teenager, though how she accomplished such a feat eludes me. And Snape, he was in Slytherin with her throughout their Hogwarts years," he added, speaking for the absent potions master, who was currently in the Hogwarts hospital wing, recovering from Harry's attack. "What about you Remus?"

"Again, I was in school with her. And Sirius pointed her out to me in several photographs when we first came here."

"I want to know what we are to do now," Kingsley Shackbolt spoke up from his position at the table. "Bellatrix is an escaped criminal, and a known follower of Voldemort. Are we to turn her over to the Ministry?"

Albus sighed and shook his head. "No. Not until we've heard what they have to say. Besides, it's not as though she is in our custody. And from Harry's reaction to an insult directed towards her, I have no doubts he'd kill to keep her from prison. What concerns me however, is their new names."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked, clearly confused, as was the rest of the Order.

"After our confrontation, I went back and looked at the tapestry. They both now carry two names: Harry and Bellatrix Potter, as well as Arawn and Morrigan Le Fey."

"Le Fey?" Remus asked. "As in Morgan Le Fey, Merlin's sworn enemy and the darkest witch to ever live?"

Albus nodded. "Yes. Tell me, do any of you know anything specific about her, aside from what you've learned in stories. I'm talking about actual facts."

When the entire order responded in the negative, the Headmaster continued. "Not much is known as actual fact when it comes to her. But one of the few things that is known, is that she took two apprentices, who seemingly vanished without a trace."

"So?" Sirius asked. "What are you getting at?"

"Their names were Arawn and Morrigan."

No one knew what to say about that.

0000000000

**Please Review, and Check out the Challenges in my Forums (Link on Profile)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter &**

PAST

Morgan Le Fey watched as Harry and Bellatrix were drilled by Sauron. The magic they would be learning from her would be demanding, and they needed to be in good physical condition to learn, not to mention that until they learned what she taught or acquired new wands, the swords they were currently practicing with would be their only defense besides their fist.

And she wouldn't put it past that bastard Merlin to take advantage of their weakness to take them out.

It was hard to believe she once looked up to the wizard. He had even offered to take her as an apprentice when she got older back when she was a child.

Before Uther ruined her family, with Merlin's help.

She was the daughter of Duke Gorlois of Cornwall and Duchess Igraine. Gorlois had, along with Merlin, fought alongside Uther when he fought Vortigern for the crown and had been a member of Uther's court. Unfortunately, Uther lusted after her mother.

Uther laid siege to her home, her father's fortress. And for three month's Uther waged a war with her father, simply so he could fuck her mother, consenting or not. Hundreds died because Uther had a cold prick, and only wanted her mother to warm it. Then Merlin, and his damned greater good, showed up. With the excuse that the means justified the end, Merlin sought to end the death that the fight between Uther and her father had caused.

After luring her father out, he cast a spell upon Uther, rendering him in a likeness of her father. Then, in her father's absence, Uther had come into her home in the likeness of her beloved father. It was a likeness that only she, as another magical, had been able to see through. She had tried to warn her mother, but Uther had pushed her out of the room before she could.

That night, Arthur was conceived, and her father was murdered by Uther's men.

Nine month's later, Igraine died giving birth to her half-brother, Uther's son.

She had nothing against Arthur, it wasn't his fault that her family had been destroyed, she laid that squarely at the feet of Merlin and Uther. In fact, had Arthur been allowed to remain with her, she probably would have supported him, despite Merlin.

But to have him taken away, and educated by Merlin...Arthur had become the symbol of her hatred. Son of Uther, student of and advised by Merlin, the two people she hated most in the world.

So she taught herself magic, learning from many sources, so that she could take her vengeance on the embodiment of her enemies. Her greatest teacher had been Queen Mab of the Fae, who had also been Merlin's enemy.

She didn't actually hate Arthur, in fact she thought he was a great man. He was a little idealistic, but everyone had their flaws.

Smiling as she watched her students practice, Morgan Le Fey turned to begin the preparations for their first lesson.

00000000000000

"Dead," Sauron said for the eighth time, as his dulled practice blade was held against Harry's throat. Pulling the blade back, Sauron took up a ready stance several steps away and said, Again," before launching into another attack.

Harry glared at the goblin, and he held back his smirk.

He liked this human. He had fire in his blood, and was stubborn as hell

A few feet away, one of Sauron's weapon masters shouted, "Dead!" for the twelfth time, signaling that the other human, the woman, had lost...again.

It was to expected of course, he thought as he engaged Harry again, the goblin's training method wasn't called 'Thousand Deaths' for no reason. It was a brutal, but effective method of training, that forced the student to learn on his own. With each match, the student was expected to watch his opponent and learn from his success and mistakes. No verbal rebuke was necessary, the student either learned, and persevered, where the only incentive necessary was the desire not to lose once more. Or the student quit.

As Sauron stabbed Harry in the chest with the blunted tip of his blade, hard enough to guarantee a bruise, and said, "Dead," once more, he was pleased to see the spark of determination light up in his pupil's eyes.

Oh yes, he liked this human.

00000000000000

Bellatrix collapsed in her bed, utterly exhausted and sore.

She resented being trained by goblins, they were below her as a pure-blood witch after all. Unfortunately there wasn't anything she could do about it, she had no wand, and Le Fey would certainly harm her if, should she actually have her wand, she harmed the goblins via magic. She may have been locked up in Azkaban, but that didn't mean she was a complete idiot.

There was a reason Morgan Le Fey had the reputation she did, even a thousand years later.

She winched as, turning to lay on her back, she put pressure an a newly received bruise.

00000000000000

**4 Weeks Later**

"Now that you two have been sufficiently prepared, physically, it is time for you to begin learning what I have to teach you," Morgan said, sitting in front of her two students.

4 weeks of 'Thousand Deaths' and other physical exercise had helped the two apprentices build some muscle and endurance. And while neither Harry nor Bellatrix had yet to score a hit on their goblin teachers, they were at least able to last longer than a few seconds against them now. The continuation of the regime would only help their bodies more.

"What exactly are we learning? Bellatrix asked suspiciously.

Morgan smiled as she answered. Bellatrix was clearly not used to not being in control, and it grated on the witches nerves. Morgan just found it amusing. Harry on the other hand, he took to training without protest, and though he didn't speak up much, she could tell he was still forming his judgment. "You will, at this time, begin learning the basics of blood magic," Morgan said happily. "But before you can use blood magic, you must be able to access your own magical core and inner life force on demand."

"Inner life force?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Morgan explained. "Your inner life force is, basically, a counter, of how much time you have left. Blood magic, uses your own life force, or the life force of others, to perform powerful magic. After you are able to access your magic and life force, I will teach you how to absorb another's life force into your own. Should you not absorb another's life force, your own will be reduced every time you use blood magic, shortening your own life the more you use it. You be be able to also transfer your life force to another, healing them or prolonging their life, which is what I did to both of you upon your arrival here."

Harry looked nervous, no doubt he was uncomfortable with taking another's life force, while Bellatrix looked intrigued.

"How exactly do we access our life force?" Bellatrix asked.

"That is something we will cover after dinner," Morgan answered with a smirk.

00000000000000

After dinner, as Morgan lead him and Bellatrix to another room, Harry began to feel uncomfortable. He couldn't explain it, and he had no idea that Bellatrix was beginning to feel the same way.

Morgan lead them into a room with no window, covered in runes. The ceiling, floor, all four walls, and even the door, were covered in runic symbols. "After you," Le Fey instructed.

Bellatrix went into the room first, followed only a moment later by Harry.

Only for Morgan to slam and lock the door behind them.

"What the..?" Harry yelled.

Bellatrix growled. "MORGAN!"

00000000000000

**The Next Morning**

"What happened?" Harry groaned as he woke up.

"I would think that was obvious," Bellatrix growled, causing Harry to snap up. To find a very naked Bellatrix sitting in the corner of the room, and to realize that he was also naked. Suddenly memories of last night came rushing back to him, causing him to blush heavily.

"Le Fey gave us a timed delayed lust potion with our meal, a very strong one I might add," Bellatrix continued. "And judging from the room we're in, I imagine we just went through a ritual of some sort, though what, I have no idea. I don't recognize many of the runes."

"Correct," Morgan said from the doorway, causing the two apprentices to stand up.

"What did you do to us?" Bellatrix demanded angrily.

Morgan smirked. "I ensured that neither of you would harm the other," she explained. "I have seen both of your minds. I know neither of you trust the other, and that you will have problems working together because of this. Yes, you may have been willing to work with the other, for various reasons, but I'm under no delusions that you would harm each other, given the proper provocation."

"What did you do?" Bellatrix demanded again, this time in a growl.

"I bound your lives together. If one of you dies, you both die. I can remove it of course, but I will only do so once I am sure that you both trust each other with your lives," Morgan said smugly. "Which means that now, I can teach you how to access your life force."

00000000000000

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter ***

PRESENT

Sirius Black used to be a heavy sleeper. In fact, back in his Hogwarts days, it wasn't uncommon for Jame, Remus, or even Peter to have to wake him in the morning. A task that, at least James and Remus, had turned into a competition they called 'Who can come up with the most creative way to wake up Padfoot?' Some of their ideas had been...well...

Snuggling up to a replica of one's mother, who happened to be a horrid woman to begin with, and discovering you had your hand on her breast was something Sirius had never wanted to experience. Unfortunately, though it woke Sirius up, he was still late for breakfast spending a good hour and a half in the shower, much to James' amusement.

But after spending twelve years in Azkaban and another two on the run, the lightest noses could wake him up. So it wasn't unusual for him to be the second, if not first person, in Grimmauld Place to wake in the mornings, usually a few minutes after Molly, who was an early riser from getting up in the mornings to prepare breakfast for her massive brood and husband, had.

So when he woke up a half-hour earlier than normal, at 6 A.M., he didn't think anything of it at first, especially since, and he hated to admit it, he had no idea what his godson's habits were. And even less about Bellatrix's.

But when he stepped into the kitchen to see it cleaner than Molly had been able to accomplish, with Harry and Bellatrix (who were wearing matching black and violet colors) being served an actual edible (and mouthwatering) breakfast by Kreacher, who had glowered and complained and been a general pain-in-the-arse, he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Morning Sirius," Harry greeted, smiling and not showing any of the ferocity or anger he had last night.

"Err...Morning," he said. "Did you two sleep well.

Bellatrix smirked. "I guess the silencing charms worked then. I was pretty loud after-all."

Harry snorted. "Pretty loud? My dear, you have a habit of making a dragon's roar sound like a whisper."

"I don't remember you being all that quiet either dear husband," the witch countered.

"I never claimed to be."

The two went back to their breakfast and Sirius stood there eyes wide, wondering if he they were saying what he thought they were saying.

Bellatrix, apparently noticing Sirius stunned face, rolled her eyes. "Don't be so surprised cousin, we told you we were married last night. What did you think, we just cuddled together and kissed chastely."

"Ignore her Padfoot, as I'm sure you already know, my wife enjoys winding people up. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uhh...Sure." Sirius sat down at the table. "It's not poisoned is it?" he asked jokingly.

"We have no reason to poison you...do we?" Harry asked his wife.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Actually, as the eldest female of the direct Black line, if Sirius dies, I would inherit Grimmauld Place, unless he has a will. Of course, I would assume that since he has no kids and you're his godson, if he does, you're probably named heir. So killing him would probably give us a house, a library, and a nice chunk of gold." She took a bite of her food.

Harry turned back to Sirius. "in that case, maybe," he said with a grin. "Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Le Fey," Kreacher said respectfully.

"Give Sirius some food."

The elf glowered a bit and glared at his, technical, master. "Of course Sir. Does master wish Kreacher to lace the food with poison?" he asked with hope.

"Ask Bella?" Harry said, returning to his own meal.

Before Kreacher could ask, Bellatrix replied. "No. Sirius is too valuable to kill, for the moment at least."

The elf glowered but soon a plate of hot, and most importantly edible, food sat in front of Sirius. Though with the way his joking remark had turned out, he still wasn't to sure about eating it. Hesitantly, he scooped up a bit of scrambled eggs with his spoon and brought them to his mouth.

The taste of the excellent food was enough to dissuade him of any hesitancy to eat.

0000000000

Soon the rest of the Order had trickled into the kitchen for breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't to happy that the kitchen had been disturbed, or the fact that Kreacher only cooked for Harry, Bellatrix, and, albeit reluctantly and only because he hadn't already cleaned up, Sirius.

As soon as plates were cleared, the children, minus Harry and Bellatrix were escorted out of the kitchen.

Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the table, said, "Now Harry, Bellatrix, I believe we were promised an explanation"

Bellatrix grinned. "I don't recall promising anything, just saying you'd get an explanation"

"And it'll be a bare one at that," Harry added. "Basically, Bellatrix and I were pulled back in time, where we lived, studied, and fought for thirty years. During this time, we discovered feelings for each other and married."

"When where you pulled to?" Albus asked. "And what did you learn?"

Bellatrix grinned. "Before Hogwarts. And a lot," she answered.

Harry and Bellatrix stood up. "Now if you don't mind, we have work to do," Harry said as the two began to make their way to the door.

"Harry," Sirius said, stopping the duo. "That's not much of an explanation. At least tell us who you learned from."

The younger, physically, man grinned. "Look at the tapestry. I'm sure the answer is obvious."

"Where are you going?" Minerva asked.

The two grinned.

"Home," Harry supplied.

Bellatrix's grin was downright feral. "We have some fall cleaning to do."

000000000000000

**It's not much, but I hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check out the Challenges in My Forums.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter (**

**Past**

"To access your life force, you must first know where it resides," Morgan explained to her two students as they sat out in the garden. "And to know that, you must know yourself."

"What do you mean, where it resides?" Bellatrix asked, a little coldly as she was still pissed about the ritual binding her and Potter together. "After-all, there are several areas I could hit someone that would kill."

"True," Morgan conceded. "But I am talking about your essence, your very being. Not your soul, that's something completely different, though your life force is tied to it. How do I explain this?" she mumbled to herself. "The three things necessary for a full life are mind, body, and soul, or in the case of magicals, mind, magic, body, soul. Without one of these things, your standard of life decreases. Lose all of them, and you die. You can survive without magic, without your mind, without a sou even. And, as ghost prove, though they are called dead, you do not need a body even. Your life force, is what connects everything."

She let that sink in for a moment. "Now, as I explained yesterday, blood magic uses your life force to cast powerful magic, without a focus, but at the price of weakening the bonds between everything, shortening your life. Which is why true blood mages steal the life force of others. By using another's life force, you do not weaken your own. And while we won't be learning this today, when you steal someones life force, you can do one of two thing with it, either add it to your own, healing or, if you have enough, rejuvenating your body; or you can set aside, separate from your life force in stockpile to use for your magic. But I'll explain that later."

"For now, all you're going to do is meditate. You must find and feel the connection between your four aspects, for that is your life force. So the two of you will sit out here, quietly and in meditation, every afternoon from after your midday meal to dinner, until you can both find the connections. And you'll start now."

Without another word, Morgan turned and left the garden, leaving her two apprentices alone.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "We meditate you idiotic half-blood," she sneered. Her hand twitched, with the intent to hit the boy, but she curbed the instinct due to Morgan's spell connecting them.

Harry Glared at Bellatrix. "And just how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Just like you would build occlumency shields," the witch growled.

"Occlu-what?"

Bellatrix looked at him shocked for a moment. "Occlumency. You know, the art of protecting ones mind from invasion."

"No, I don't."

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore didn't have you learn occlumency?" she said shocked. "Every noble family teaches it to their children, and the Potter's were as noble as they came."

Harry shook his head, and Bella sighed. "I guess that's something I'm going to need to teach you myself then," Bellatrix grumbled. "But first you need to know how to meditate so we can get this done." Rubbing her forehead for a moment she began instruction. "Find a comfortable sitting position, one you can remain for hours comfortably, or at least without annoyance. Then close your eyes, and take deep, slow breaths. Once your calm, you need to focus on your goal, whether that's calming down, protecting your mind, or in this case finding your life force. You need to focus only on that."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Morgan smiled as she observed Bellatrix instruct Harry. She purposely hadn't told them how to meditate, knowing that they needed to begin working together now to build the trust she hoped to develop between them.

Turning away from her hidden window, she began to plan out her next moves.

Her spies had informed her that Merlin had taken on an apprentice himself.

Some boy named Slytherin.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**Six Months Later**

It had taken Harry and Bellatrix almost the three months to be able to access their own life force. The next month was spent learning to steal others life force. And the two afterward had been spent learning how to use it.

The two learned that spells using one's life force was channeled into one of the elements. And the two had come to favor two very different ones.

Bellatrix preferred to channel water, or more specifically ice. Her simplest attacks involved gathering the moisture in the air, and freezing it into deadly spikes that were than launched at targets. She was currently practicing doing the same at peoples feet, which she had no trouble doing if her test dummy (Harry) stayed still. It was when the aforementioned dummy was moving that she was having the difficulty, not being able to form the ice quick enough.

Needless to say, Harry learned quickly to be on the constant look-out for the practicing Bellatrix.

Harry favored fire, forming fireballs and throwing them at targets. He was currently working on channeling lightning, the purest form of fire, which was hard to control. But it was something he was determined to do, having been inspired by Star Wars (Which he had never watched in it's entirety. But as it was Dudley's favorite film series, he probably actually had seen all of, simply from catching so many glimpses as he went about doing chores over the years).

With their mornings spent with the goblins, enduring the thousand deaths, and their afternoons spent practicing blood magic under Morgan, the only free time left to the two apprentices was after dinner.

And this time had been taken over by Bellatrix, so that she could teach Harry occlumency, and legilimancy.

The result was that, after so much time spent in each others heads, the two came to, if not actually like one another, respect each other. Bellatrix, having seen what Harry had survived and lived like, was impressed by his stubbornness and will. While Harry, who had witnessed the little of Bellatrix''s life she had allowed him to see when he practiced legilimancy, came to realize that she wasn't always the evil witch she had been made out as.

And all the while Morgan Le Fey watched, pleased with their progress. Pleased enough that she felt they were ready for the next thing she had to teach them.

Shape-shifting.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums. Also have a look at my stories that are up for adoption, in my _Please Adopt Me!_**

**I know it's short, but I stopped here for a reason. You'll see why in the next, Present, chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Before I continue with the story, I would like to address a couple things.**

**First, Sauron in this story is a goblin. There will be an explanation later, below, about his connection to Lord of the Rings.**

**Second, I have seen several different "Element's list." Most are short with about four elements. Some have five elements. And some have six plus. For the purposes of this story, I am using the Avatar: the Last Airbender elements. Namely because, as a fan of the show that has all three books on DVD, it is the one I know best. And in the ATLA Elements, lightning is considered to be the purest form of fire. I've seen it counted in various list as its own element, and part of the following elements: Fire, Energy, Soul, Spirit, Air, Aether, and Light. I just wanted to clarify this because I got a couple reviews about it. I'm not saying that lightning is part of the Fire element, just that, with the elements I'm using for the story, it is.**

**Third, the blood magic I'm using in this story is inspired by several different things, among them are _The Mummy _(the remake with Arnold Vosloo, I've not seen the original), books too numerous to name or remember, and _Dragon Age: Origins _(which has also influenced my shape-shifting).**

**And last, I'm sorry, but I will continue to bounce back and forth between past and present. Namely because that is the way I want to write this story. I do apologize if it is confusing, it was not meant to be. I did it this way because I wanted it to be different. I will stop at some point, namely because I'm time jumping in the Past, mainly because I've got thirty years to cover, so I'm basically focusing on the highlights. Eventually those will be over with, and I'll be left with just the present.**

**Chapter !)**

**Present**

Minister Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office at the ministry, smiling as he read the latest article to discredit Dumbledore and Potter.

He was pulled from his happy thoughts when the office door opened and his assistant, Percy Weasley, walked in. Fudge didn't like the look on the younger man's face. "What is it Weasley?" he asked, putting down his paper.

"There is a goblin currier wishing to see you sir," Percy replied. "He says he is here on business concerning Azkaban."

Fudge raised an eyebrow, curious as to what a goblin would have to say regarding the infamous prison. One thing he knew, was that goblin currier's always carried important news, though rather that news was good or bad for the one receiving whatever message they passed on was up for debate. Goblin's valued their time too much to use couriers for anything but the most important of messages.

They, like wizards, used birds for anything else. Though Fudge would be the first to admit that you didn't want to get on the wrong end of a Gringotts owl, he swore the things were bred for viciousness.

"Show him in Mr. Weasley," Fudge, commanded, sitting straighter in his chair.

A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley escorted in a goblin dressed in an immaculate business suit.

With a sword strapped to his hip, one Fudge had no doubt the goblin could use.

Unlike most who visited Fudge, or the Minister's office at all, goblin couriers were exempt from the law stating they must surrender their weapon. There were several areas in the country were certain people, lacking certain credentials, were required to surrender their weapons, wands included, one such place was when visiting the Minister's office. But by treaty with the goblins, couriers could not be disarmed, as their job was to protect valuable and/or sensitive documents they carried.

Of course, should the goblin draw his blade and kill someone that had not first attacked them or otherwise tried to steal whatever they carried, said goblin's life was forfeit.

"What business brings you to the Ministry today?" Fudge asked.

The goblin gave Weasley, who had yet to leave the office, a look, before turning back to the minister and replying. "I carry a message for the Ministry regarding the Isle Azkaban. I was instructed to present it to you, the Minister, and then return with your reply," he said, pulling a sealed document out of his jacket pocket and handing it to the Minister.

Fudge took the document from the goblin. Examining it, he recognized the Gringotts seal. Silently, he prayed that the goblins were about to inform him that there were problems with the accounts that had been set aside to maintain and staff the prison.

Opening the document, fudge began to read.

_To the Ministry of Magic for the Realms of England, Scotland, and Wales_

_The heirs to the Isle Azkaban have stepped forward and claimed their ownership. The heirs, who do not wish to be named at this time, understand that in their absence Azkaban has been used by the Ministry, with the island fortress being used as a prison. And while they do not wish for recompenses for the years of use, they do demand the following:_

_The Ministry of Magic will provide a sum no less than one hundred thousand galleons a year for the continued use of the Isle Azkaban._

_Or _

_The Ministry of Magic shall choose to vacate the Isle Azkaban. Should the Ministry decide to follow this course of action, they will be given a month to vacate the Isle of all prisoners, personnel, and properties owned by the Ministry._

_Should the Ministry of Magic choose to not pay the asked sum or vacate the Isle, the rightful owners will forcibly dispose of all prisoners, personnel, and properties owned by the Ministry in a manner they see fit, including but not limited to claiming as their own, destroying, or selling_

_It is understood that it may take time for the Ministry to reach a decision. Should this be the case, the Mistry may have up to seven sunrises to decide their course of action._

_Dreadclaw_

_Director of Gringotts Bank_

_Chief of Clan Mordor_

_Lord of the Northern Isles_

_King over Europe_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Harry and Bellatrix were sitting in Gringotts enjoying wine with King Dreadclaw as they awaited the return of Prince Aragorn.

Dreadclaw, whose hobby was the study of history, was currently explaining why he gave his son such a weird name.

"So this non-magical human, by the name of Tolkien, came across some documents referencing Sauron of Mordor, Lord of the Rings" he explained. "Though the reference was vague, it inspired Tolkien, and he went on later in life, to write first the Hobbit and then the Lord of the Rings. And while it was nowhere near accurate, he has, for immortalizing our first king, even as a non-goblin villain, become a favored author amongst the goblin nation. I enjoyed his books so much I named both my sons after characters. My eldest is Aragorn, and my youngest is Thorin." He smiled a toothy grin. "My life-mate put her foot down when I wanted to name our daughter Galadriel, so she got named Hel instead."

Harry chuckled. "That is amusing, especially when one considers how he actually obtained the title Lord of the Rings," he supplied. At Dreadclaw's eager expression he asked, "Does the goblin nation of this day and age know the reason?"

Dreadclaw sighed. "Sadly, in our fifth war with the wizards, many records were destroyed and much of our history lost. While we have heard the title referenced top Sauron, we lost how he gained it."

The two humans shared a look, and then Bellatrix explained how the title came to be. "While Sauron worked to unite the goblins of Europe, he often had to fight those clans which would not share in his vision. And though he wished not to kill his fellow goblins, he was often forced to in order to gain control. But he would give every clan the chance to surrender and swear loyalty to Clan Mordor. To those chiefs that surrendered, he would present a ring, forged by his own hand, as a sign of goodwill. It was at…It was a solstice feast wasn't it?" she asked, turning to Harry.

The man chuckled. "Yes."

"Anyway," Bellatrix continued, "At the feast, his brother joked that rather than king, he'd be known as the Lord of the Rings. Afterward, his men jokingly referred to him as such. And I'm sure you're aware of how rumor spreads."

Dreadclaw nodded, smiling.

"Anyway, at some point we went into battle together, and when we accompanied Sauron to try and settle the battle peacefully, the opposing chief addressed him as Sauron, Lord of the Rings, and that was his title from that day forth," Bellatrix finished.

Dreadclaw chuckled, amused at the story of his ancestor

The King was about to speak again, when the door opened, admitting Prince Aragorn, still dressed in his currier outfit.

At the expression on the prince's face, all thoughts of amusement fled the room.

Dreadclaw was the first to stand. "What did Fudge say?" the King demanded, cutting straight to the point.

The Prince took a deep breath before replying. "He refuses to acknowledge that Azkaban is no longer owned by the Ministry. And replies, and I quote, 'I'd like to see whoever these fools think they are try and claim Azkaban.' End quote."

Dreadclaw was taking a deep breath to curse Fudge's decision when, to the King and Prince's surprise, Harry started to chuckle lightly. Turning, they saw the young man looking at his wife, who had a feral grin on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Within minutes, Prince Aragorn was dispatched to the Daily Prophet, with a new missive and a hefty bag of gold.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Warden Gilbert Wilcox, didn't like Azkaban. In fact he hated the place, especially with the dementors wandering about.

But to the old man that had lost his wife and daughters to Deatheaters, he felt no higher calling then to prevent the scum that slaughtered his family imprisoned. And years of being around the wizarding world's worst prisoners and dementors had hardened the man.

But when the prison alarm ward went off, not even he was prepared for what he was facing.

A pair of the largest dragons Wilcox had ever seen were flying around the prison, breathing fire on all the dementors that came within range. Unaffected, due to being animals, by the dementor's most dangerous weapon, their aura of fear, the dragons mercilessly destroyed the dementors. The feared creatures were in a panic, some tried to flee the prison, only to be brought down in flames by the dragons, while others were retreating to the prison itself.

His men tried to attack the dragons, but even their deadliest spell, the killing curse, was ineffectual against the dragon's tough hide. And his men were neither coordinated enough, nor numerous enough, to strike each dragon with the barrage of spells necessary to bring them down.

It was only when there were no more dementors in the air that the dragons turned their attention to the fortress itself.

Streams of fire rained down upon the fortress, causing chaos amongst the guards. But it was when both dragons landed on the ramparts, that Wilcox was truly shocked.

Because he watched as one of the dragons changed to a person. Whomever they were, they wore a hooded cloak that hid their face. The remaining dragon clearly stood guard over the person.

The person spoke in an amplified voice that carried to all corners of the prison. "Guards of Azkaban, surrender now, and you will be allowed to leave this island in peace. Continue to fight, and at best you will be injured, at worst, you will not leave. The choice is yours. Those of you choosing to surrender, enter the courtyard. You have ten minutes."

Without another word, the man turned once more into a dragon, and the two flying creatures jumped into the sky and began to circle the prison.

Many of the guards turned to look at Wilcox looking to him for a response, and the warden realized that his twenty men stood no chance against two dragons. They may have been able to take down one if they had all been rested, both if they were lucky. But nearing the end of their week long stint at Azkaban, they were drained. The constant presence of dementors was just as detrimental to the guards as the prisoners. It was why the prison had four different wardens and four sets of guards. They alternated so that each spent one week at the prison and three away.

As much as he hated the thought of losing the prison, and the possibility of every inmate being freed, Wilcox knew that his men stood no chance, and that either way the prison was lost. So he did the only thing he could. "Everyone!" he called, and the eyes of each of his men fell upon him. "To the courtyard!" he ordered. "The prison is lost!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the courtyard, the warden and his men watched as the dragons dived towards them, only to be shocked when, in order to fit into the courtyard, both dragons changed to large eagles, and upon landing, one changed to the human from before, while the other turned into a cat, similar to a lioness, only as tall as Clydesdale horse.

"Give Minister Fudge a message Warden," the person said. "Tell him the heirs have reclaimed what is theirs, and that the Ministry is no longer welcome on Azkaban. Any attempts to reclaim this island, will be met with lethal force." He paused for a moment to let the message sink in. "You and your men will be escorted to the ferry, do not attempt to attack either of us," he gestured to the large cat beside him. "We are assuming the forms of Nemean lions, your spells will simply bounce off, and we will kill you."

Without another word, the man changed into a lion, with a dark black mane, that was larger than his female companion.

The guards of Azkaban needed no more warning and obediently walked to the docked ferry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only when the ferry was out of sight that Harry and Bellatrix assumed their regular human forms.

"I'll deal with the prisoners if you handle the remaining dementors," Harry offered.

His wife grinned, "I'd love to," she agreed. Having spent thirteen years being tormented by the dementors, Bellatrix had no problems with Harry's suggestion.

Draining the creatures of their life force would be so rewarding.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After destroying what remained of the dementors, Bellatrix met Harry in the actual ward chamber of the island, as opposed to the one the Ministry had set up when they claimed the fortress.

"How many?" she asked.

"All but four," he responded. "They're currently asleep in the infirmary awaiting our decisions. Three hundred and forty two total," he explained. While His wife was destroying the dementors, Harry had been going through the minds of all the remaining prisoners.

Azkaban was generally reserved for only the worst of magical criminals. Though as Sirius and Hagrid had proved, sometimes innocents were sent to the prison. And while he and his wife had eliminated all the Deatheaters imprisoned in the fortress on their previous visit, there were still many criminals that weren't marked. Harry had found only four that did not deserve death, either because their crimes were minor, or in the case of one, completely innocent.

He had absorbed the life force of all the others.

Just as his wife had done to the remaining dementors.

"How many dementors?" Harry asked.

"Thirty four," his wife responded, as they both placed their hands on the power-stone that fueled the wards. The two then began to pour all the power they had absorbed from the prisoners and dementors into the stone, using the power to reactivate wards that Merlin himself had taken down.

This included the ward that absorbed all ambient magic, similar to what Hogwarts di, so that they would only need to refill the stone should their not be enough magic in the area.

Considering what they planned, that wouldn't be a problem.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Back at the Ministry of Magic, as Harry and Bellatrix were restoring the wards of Azkaban, Minister Fudge was being alerted to the loss of Azkaban.

And hearing the message from the new owners of Azkaban, Fudge called an emergency meeting with his Undersecretary.

He had no idea of the article that would appear in the Prophet the next morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Having restored the wards, Harry and Bellatrix activated the portkeys they had left with Dreadclaw.

When the team of goblins appeared in Azkaban's courtyard. They were led by Prince Thorin. The prince smiled at Harry and Bellatrix before issuing orders to his men.

Trusting the goblins to return Azkaban to its former glory, Harry and Bellatrix both turned to eagles. Flying free of the wards, they apparated back to London.

They both wanted to see the Order's reaction to the Prophet tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

**Hope you like. Please Review, Check Out my Challenges (Located in My Forum, Link on profile), and Take a Look at the Stories I Have Up for Adoption Under the Title _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
